


La noche del rey

by JustLanie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Anal Sex, Blood, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Bottom Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape, Semi-Public Sex, Tears, Top Byun Baekhyun, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Top Oh Sehun, Top/Bottom Versatile Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Top/Bottom Versatile Park Chanyeol, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLanie/pseuds/JustLanie
Summary: 👑》 Oh Sehun es el joven rey que cumplirá veinticinco años y su primera década gobernado. Decide celebrar tal honor haciendo la mejor y más grande fiesta digna de la realeza, una que nadie olvidará."Has recibido la invitación del rey".Todos se emocionan hasta que abren las puertas.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Introducción

El reinado de los "Oh" se pensaba que llegaría a su fin, hubo un momento en donde toda la población perdió la esperanza. El antiguo rey, aquel señor de rostro serio y mirada penetrante y su esposa, murieron en un sospechoso accidente, la causa de la muerte no fue revelada al ojo público.

Todo el pueblo quedó conmocionado, a pesar de los años era el mejor rey que ha gobernado en décadas, temen por quién ocupe la corona sea un desgraciado tirano.  
Millones de vidas dependían de las manos de algún hermano, siendo: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo y Sehun los que quedan. Aunque la decisión fue más que sencilla, Oh Sehun es el único hijo dentro del matrimonio real, los demás nacieron por las hermosas concubinas del rey. Por lo tanto, a la corta edad de quince años, Sehun sube al trono.

Muchos rezaban por el futuro del pueblo, pero el menor de los hermanos llenó completamente las espectativas.

El cumpleaños y aniversario de coronación se acerca, esta vez con veinticinco años y una larga experiencia en su gobierno planea hacer una magnífica fiesta, donde los deseos que quieran serán cumplidos, aunque claro, por sus propias manos y sin tocar al rey.

Sehun sabe muy bien quiénes son sus invitados, él meticulosamente y con anticipación planeó la larga lista de invitados especiales. La entrada del señor Kim Junmyeon no es sorpresa, el contínuo cosquilleo en su pelvis era una prueba clara.

—" _El rey quiere que te sientes sobre él, ¿no cumplirás con la orden?_ ".


	2. Carta dorada

Las invitaciones doradas, aquellas que pocas personas son honradas con su presencia en la íntima fiesta del reino Oh. El rey ha seleccionado meticulosamente a cada invitado, eso era algo que la mayoría de la población conoce. Por el mismo motivo Kim Junmyeon, un aburrido maestro de historia con problemas económicos de treinta años de edad, un hermano enfermo y una linda esposa con más de un año de matrimonio se quedó sorprendido al recibir tal privilegio.

—Debe estar equivocado.— Frunce el ceño al tomar el papel dorado. —Un error.

—Ha sido cordialmente invitado por su majestad, se espera su compañía en la fiesta de cumpleaños y aniversario por una década en el trono.— El guardia real hace una reverencia. —Tome en cuenta eso, me despido. Con su permiso.

Aún sorprendido y con la palabra en la boca entra en su humilde hogar llamando la atención de su esposa, quien se levanta del cómodo sofá para ir a su dirección.

—¿Pasa algo? Te noto preocupado.— Su vista se posa en la muy reconocida invitación dorada, los rasgados ojos de la mujer brillan y una sonrisa radiante se forma en su rostro. —¡Dios mío! ¿Es en serio?.

En rápidos movimientos abre completamente la carta, leyendo todo el voz alta con obvia emoción.

"Están siendo invitados a la fiesta de cumpleaños y aniversario de coronación del rey Oh.  
La noche doce de abril a las tres en punto de la tarde en el Palacio Real.  
Su presencia será noblemente agradecida, firma Oh Sehun.

Kim Junmyeon y un acompañante".

Ambos guardaron un largo silencio, era increíble y hasta casi imposible que tuvieran la suerte de ser invitados.

—¡Esto es genial! —Exclama con alegría Joohyun. —¡Pero no tengo que ponerme!

El pánico envolvió al pálido cuerpo, ambos sufrían grandes pérdidas financieras por el hermano de su esposo, la mayoría de su sueldo se va para medicinas. Su cuerpo desde su nacimiento fue débil, su madre murió por diversas complicaciones en el parto y hace años no saben nada de su padre, quedando toda la responsabilidad a Junmyeon.

—¿Crees que sea buena idea ir? —Pregunta con desánimo.

—¿Estás bromeando? ¡Es la fiesta del rey! —Lo mira con mala cara, fulminándolo con la mirada. —Es un honor ir, no seas un amargado, Myeon.

—Pero no te resulta... ¿extraño? —La duda aún rodea su cabeza, para ser sincero no se encontraba alguna cualidad para ser unos de los tantos pero importantes invitados. Solamente era un maestro mal pagado, ni siquiera tiene el privilegio de vivir en el centro.

—Iremos. Es la primera vez que salimos desde que nos casamos.— Le reprocha. —¡Ni siquiera tuvimos una luna de miel!

Era cierto, Junmyeon no podía dejar solo a su hermano menor a su suerte, este necesitaba de cuidados la mayor parte del tiempo. Su casamiento y eventos posteriores tuvieron que ser aplazado por lo mismo, el maestro no podía dejarlo.  
Era algo del que se avergonzaba, así que pensó en cumplir con los deseos de su querida esposa.

—Jongin ya es grande, tiene diecisiete años. La señora Park puede venir a echarle un ojo.— Intenta sonar lo más convincente. —Nada más estaremos máximo tres horas, ¿qué dices?

Una parte de Junmyeon no quería ir, la responsabilidad que tenía sobre su hermano menor le dejaban un tormento en el pecho que no se va hasta estar juntos otra vez, pensaba que se dejará llevar por las emociones cuando Jongin se recupere. Algo que no parece que ocurrirá por ahora.

—Está bien, amor. —Suspira derrotado. —Le comentaré a la señora Park para que nos pueda ayudar. 

La bella mujer aplaude en alegría, después de mucho tiempo harán otra cosa que no sea solamente trabajar sin descanso.

—La pasaremos genial, no te vas a arrepentir.— Dice Joohyun con una alargada sonrisa mientras repartía dulces besos en la mejilla de su esposo.

Junmyeon se sentía afortunado de tenerla completamente, sin ella era probable que los días fuesen tan abrumadores. Consentir a su mujer una vez en todo su matrimonio no será malo, tiene grandes espectativas de esa noche.

—Eso espero. —Dice el joven hombre volteando su rostro.

Un casto beso es sobre los labios rosas de la mujer, duraron algunos segundos juntos hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo hizo prestar atención, una sonrisa tímida se instala sobre el rostro de Junmyeon al notar la presencia de su hermano menor.

—¿Pasa algo, Nini? —Pregunta nervioso el mayor, no era algo de todos los días verlo caminar por toda la casa. Generalmente este preferiría estar acostado en la cama leyendo libros o cantando las canciones que se escuchan por su vieja radio. En algunas ocasiones intenta bailar, fallando en el intento.

—Simplemente quería estirar un poco.— Suelta caminando hasta sentarse en la sofá, frente a los dos adultos. —Escuché sobre la invitación...

Joohyun traga saliva ante las palabras del menor, sabe que si este se niega a la idea su esposo no iría a la fiesta. Ella lo entiende, posiblemente si ella estuviera en su lugar haría lo mismo, pero no sabe cuánto más podrá soportarlo.

—¿Qué opinas? —Pregunta el maestro.

—Está bien por mí, estos días me he sentido mejor y ya no me siento mareado.— Explica mientras sonríe, formándose su característica sonrisa radiante, haciéndolo lucir más adorable de lo que es. —No te preocupes, diviértete por un rato. Nada malo pasará si decides bailar un poco.

Estaba oficialmente decidido, el matrimonio Kim disfrutará la espléndida noche. El estrés y cansancio acumulado de largas jornadas será recompensado, el mayor se siente muy afortunado de esta familia.


	3. Fiesta

La gran noche está aquí, algunos plebeyos suspiran resignados al no poder entrar entre las grandes puertas y vivir un mundo totalmente diferente. Esa tarde la mayor parte del reino tenía de boca en boca la fiesta del rey, en un intento de sus mentes imaginar la gran festín que se armará.

Junmyeon cepilla su cabello con delicadeza frente a un pequeño espejo, se mira detenidamente recalcando los detalles de su persona en este momento; un saco viejo negro, una corbata del mismo color y su cabello peinado hacia atrás. Simple, pero se sentía muy bien para la ocasión. Aunque piensa que el saca se ve algo desteñido, no pudo conseguir uno mejor.

—Wow, te ves excelente. 

Una cálida voz llama su atención volteando su mirada al moreno cuerpo parado en la puerta, con una ligera sonrisa camina a su dirección para sentarse en la orilla de la cama.

—Gracias. —Suelta tímido. —¿Seguro estarás bien? Puedo quedarme contigo si quieres.

Jongin abre los ojos sorprendido para luego negar con la cabeza.

—Estaré bien, no soy un niño. Diviértete un rato y luego me cuentas que tal estuvo. —Frunce sus labios luciendo un puchero, cruza sus brazos en señal de desaprobación.

—Regresaré en tres horas. 

—La fiesta concluye hasta las diez, quédate un rato más. —Pide levantándose de su lugar, quedando frente a frente con el mayor para darle un cálido abrazo. —Solamente diviertete. Esta es tu noche, disfruta la fiesta.

El mayor acepta en abrazo gustoso quedando en la misma posición por unos segundos más.

—Joohyun me está esperando, nos vemos. —Alza su rostro para besar su frente, porque a pesar de ser mayor, Junmyeon era más pequeño que Jongin.

—Nos vemos.

El más bajo camina hasta la puerta, deleitándose con lo hermosa que se ve su mujer con ese vestido; ajustado, color azul marino adornado con un collar. Las tiendas últimamente están subiendo el costo de las cosas por lo que su precio no fue tan barato, aunque viendo los resultados valía totalmente la pena cada centavo.

Esta noche tenían que disfrutarla.

Mientras caminan para tomar un taxi las mirabas curiosas voltean, algunas con envidia al saber que son invitados por el rey. Junmyeon intentaba no mirar a otras personas por una extraña pena, siendo muy diferente su esposa quien entusiasmada observaba por la ventana del viejo vehículo hasta llegar a su destino.  
En el camino un malestar causó un conflicto interno en el mayor, este incómodo por lo mismo inhala y exhala hasta que pone en blanco su mente, dejando de lado el extraño síntoma que lo envolvía.

—Estará bien.

La dulce y calmada voz de Joohyun lo saca de su trance, ella mueve su mano hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los del menor. Una sonrisa se escapa de sus labios, debe dejar de actuar como un padre sobreprotector con su hermano, vivir un poco y disfrutar su poca juventud, después de todo está en sus treinta.

—Ya llegamos. —El conductor se para cerca de las grandes puertas de metal semi abiertas, un hombre alto y músculo vestido de negro se encontraba en medio. El menor entrega el dinero correspondiente y baja del vehículo, saliendo rápido para abrirle la puerta a su radiante esposa.

—No estés nervioso. —Habla la mayor tomando su cara.

—¿Cómo no? Tengo a una hermosa mujer tomando mi rostro, es inevitable no sentirme nervioso. —Toma la mano en su mejilla y atrae hacia sus labios, besando la palma de forma romántica.

—Eres tan tonto. —Ríe tímida.

Tomados de la mano caminan hasta llegar frente al intimidante guardia, este con rostro sereno alza su mano derecha.

—Invitación.

Junmyeon saca de su saco aquella hoja dorada, extiende su mano entregársela al guardia.

—Kim Junmyeon y acompañante.

—Kim Joohyun. —Corrige.

—Claro. —Guarda la invitación en otro lugar, se mueve y deja pasar a la pareja para seguir con su trabajo. —Pueden pasar, disfruten la fiesta.

Ahora sí, entran y quedan maravillados por la entrada principal. Elegante y muy limpia, adornada por bellas flores y un color claro en el suelo sin mancha alguna, digna de la realeza.  
Camina unos pocos metros hasta introducirse en la puerta del gran palacio real, una maravilla.

—Dios, es fantástico. —Habla Joohyun.

—Lo és. —Responde el menor.

Sus pasos lentos y cautelosos los llevan hasta su mesa asignada. Joohyun se sienta, dejando que Junmyeon acomode su asiento para posteriormente él tomar un lugar cerca.

Ambos estaban estáticos, no sabían como actuar ante toda la situación.   
Algunos invitados los miraban de reojo, pareciendo ser una extraña atracción, otros reían y sonreían en su lugar sin ser innecesariamente escandalosos.

En pocas palabras es inesperado, se notaba que no son parte de su mundo. Sus miradas con sarna y diversión los delataban.

Pocos minutos y tocan una pequeña campana, haciendo que todos volteen a dueño del sonido. Un serio sirviente se aclara la garganta antes de dar su discurso.

—Hoy se celebra el vigésimo quinto cumpleaños y una década en el trono, el rey Oh Sehun agradece su presencia en esta importante noche. —Todos aplauden callando a los pocos segundos. —Ya saben la reglas, todo aquel que no las siga tendrán un castigo no pasable en ningún ámbito, ahora una reverencia al rey.

Tan pronto como guardó silencio, hizo acto de presencia el festejado bajando de las escaleras adornadas escaleras. 

Oh Sehun, el rey del reino Oh quien con un traje ajustado y elegante sonríe al intercambiar miradas con el maestro plebeyo, el mejor se a cerca hasta estar a la mitad de la sala. 

—Me gustaría comenzar con un pequeño detalle. —Todos asienten eufóricos, no pueden esperar para comenzar la fiesta. 

Sehun llama a un guardia y señala a Junmyeon, este confundido por todo lo que pasa en poco tiempo sigue las instrucciones del guardia cuando pide estar él y su esposa frente al rey. Risas y miradas divertidas no le daba buena espina, traga saliva y camina hacia el menor.

—El rey Oh les agradece por venir a la fiesta, es de suma importancia su presencia en esta. —Mira a Joohyun, esta emocionada al tener al rey tan cerca. —Matrimonio Kim, disfruten la fiesta.

En un rápido movimiento Sehun saca un pequeño y fino cuchillo del saco, Junmyeon no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando el cuerpo de su esposa cae al suelo.

—¿¡Eh!? —El maestro no entiende nada, voltea el rostro para observa la cínica sonrisa del rey.

A Joohyun le contaron el cuello, la sangre había manchado ese vestido tan hermoso y caro. El hombre quedó en shock total, no podía hablar ni pensar nada, el amor de su vida tirado en el suelo muriendo.

—Kim Junmyeon, siga mis pasos es una orden del rey. —Habló el menor. —Ya conocen las reglas, pueden servirse a su gusto.

El maestro sigue los pasos hasta el trono real, Sehun se sienta y observa el rostro lloroso del hombre mayor; las mirada perdida y las lágrimas queriendo salir, sus manos tiemblan a igual que su cuerpo.

—Siéntate, Junmyeon. —Pega en sus muslos para indicar la dirección, sin embargo el mayor no parece moverse del lugar.

—El rey quiere que te sientes sobre él, ¿no cumplirás con la orden?

Miedo, Junmyeon tenía mucho miedo de ese rey. No era nada parecido a como lo describen afuera. Este hombre era totalmente diferente.  
Entre lentos pasos y movimientos torpes se acomoda sobre él, piensa que morirá a sus manos y se arrepienta dejar a su hermano menor solo, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir y todo quedó en un mar de confusiones cuando Sehun toma su rostro para besarlo con ferocidad, lastimando sus labios.

La fiesta del rey ya había comenzado.


	4. Verdades

Oh Sehun se sentía en el verdadero cielo, estaba tocando y besando tanto como quiere a aquel aburrido maestro que lo cautivó hace una década, después de mucho tiempo lo tiene junto a él. Junmyeon temblaba y lloraba, entre los quejidos dice el nombre de su ya fallecida esposa.

El rey no es alguien que le guste compartir, es posesivo con lo que ama y hará hasta la última consecuencia para obtener lo que quiere, eso significa hacer las horribles fiestas donde su padre lo obligaba a ver, haciéndole entender el mundo de la realeza. 

—Deja de llorar, estarás con el rey. ¿No te hace feliz? —Habla alzando una ceja, el mayor parecía ignorarlo. En este punto sus manos estaban sobre sus ojos, no podía contener las lágrimas. 

El más alto le da la vuelta al cuerpo encima de él, baja el barato pantalón hasta las rodillas, Junmyeon se resiste tomando lo que puede para no quedar expuesto ante tanta gente. Pero había una diferencia de fuerzas muy obvia, el mayor a penas y tenía tiempo para ejercitarse con tanto trabajo a diferencia de Sehun.

—Por favor, por favor. —Suplica desesperado, siente que puede colapsar en cualquier momento. Su pecho sube y baja con rapidez, solamente quiere salir de la fiesta ahora mismo. —No lo hagas, no lo hagas. No quiero hacerlo. Por favor, uhm.

Sus palabras quedaron al aire, el mayor siente un dedo entrar en su interior dejando una sensación de ardor insoportable. Junmyeon no es homosexual ni bisexual, más allá de su higiene personal nunca ha llegado tan lejos, le duele a horrores y siente que podría caer al notar el segundo dedo estirando.  
El menor masturba el miembro del otro para que el dolor sea menos intenso, besa su espalda tapada por su saco.

Junmyeon alza su rostro, en un intento de escapar de esto pero se arrepiente al instante, todos en la fiesta se volvieron locos. Pero su atención se fue totalmente al cuerpo de su mujer, o lo que queda.   
El cuerpo hermoso que alguna vez abrazó estaba siendo cortado, tenía algunas mordidas por el pecho y su cabeza no está en lugar. Un hombre de mayor edad la sostenía entre su entrepierna, penetrando en estocadas rápidas dejando que hilos de sangre sigan cayendo sobre el piso.

—¿Joohyun? Ah... perdón. —Sus hombros tiemblan, el tercer dedo le estremece, el brillo en sus ojos se apagan y muerde sus labios para intentar callarse, pero no lo podía evitar. —Lo siento, quería hacerte feliz. S-soy malo, p-perdóname. Es mi culpa, todo.

Sehun aprovechando el estado del mayor quita sus ropas, dejándolo desnudo completamente. Deja algunos besos castos en su espalda, queriendo calmar a su próxima pareja de los temblores. Toma de la cintura a Junmyeon y lo alza, con una mano desabrocha su pantalón bajando un poco para sacar su erección.  
El maestro siente el pedazo de carne sobre sus mejillas traseras, el miedo lo invade pero no es capaz de hacer algo.

—No llores bebé, este día será otra página en tu vida. —Acuesta al mayor sobre su pecho, este se encuentra respirando demasiado rápido. —Seremos tu y yo, ¿no te parece emocionante?

La punta de su miembro está entrando, Junmyeon reprime sus queridos siendo imposible. Le dolía mucho, su cuerpo temblaba cada vez que el falo del menor se metía más en su interior. Se siente humillado y dolido, sus piernas totalmente abiertas para el público, aunque parece que los demás están más concentrados en sus propios asuntos que la acción del rey.

—¿Te gusta aquí? —Pregunta moviéndose un poco, Sehun por unos segundos muerde sus labios reprimiendo sus gemidos. Caliente, apretado, húmedo, en pocas palabras se sentía en el mismísimo cielo. —En este lugar... podemos ir arriba si te incomoda.

A pesar de la pregunta Junmyeon no puede contestar, siente que si abre la boca no podría parar. Asiente con su cabeza afirmando, solamente desea estar lejos de la fiesta, no puede seguir viendo como devoran el cuerpo de su mujer y ser un espectador más de las atrocidades de la realeza.   
No sabe de los planes que Sehun tiene para él, el maestro solamente quería irse a su casa y cuidar de Jongin, no soportaría la idea de dejarlo solo.

El menor en un rápido movimiento le da la vuelta al cuerpo tembloroso estando ahora cara a cara, Junmyeon por inercia se toma de los anchos hombros del rey y se sujeta con fuerza. No puede mentirse a así mismo, tiene miedo de lo que pueda pasar ahora. 

Sehun entre pasos lentos y una actitud tranquila que se le caracteriza llega hasta los barandales del segundo piso; se puede apreciar cada detalle de la fiesta, los invitados y sus actividades para divertirse.   
Posiciona el cuerpo mayor contra el duro material, sostiene su espalda y presiona hacia el frente, Junmyeon ahoga un grito.

—¡Dios! —Grita y se sostiene del barandal, puede sentir como el menor juega con sus mejillas traseras hasta colocar la punta de su miembro entre su entrada. —N-no quiero morir.

Se para de puntas gracias a la gran estatura del rey, Sehun ríe y lo retiene de las caderas. Junmyeon es un mar de lágrimas, su corazón se agita con cada brusco movimiento del otro pensando que lo dejará caer y morir tirado en el suelo. 

Las embestidas son cada vez más profundas y rápidas, tocando el punto dulce del maestro volviendo su piel de gallina, se estremece por todas las nuevas sensaciones que enfrenta en un segundo. Rueda sus ojos y baja su cabeza al sentir el conocido cosquilleo en su pelvis, aunque siente que cada vez está más cerca de caerse.

—Junmyeon, te diré algo. —Baja la velocidad al igual que la fuerza del agarre, el mayor grita mientras se sigue sosteniendo. —Puedes quedarte aquí, en el castigo rodeado de lujos, dinero y vivir sin preocupaciones. Todo lo que quieras será tuyo en segundos, solamente tienes que estar a mi lado.

Besa la espalda del mayor, se siente totalmente atraído hacia esta, la considera su parte favorita. El mayor aún tembloroso y llorando niega con la cabeza, no quiere estar junto a este hombre, prefiere vivir en la mismísima misera que al lado del rey.

—¿No? —Toma el miembro del maestro mastrubándo con lentos movimientos, Junmyeon gime y ya no puede más. —Déjame decirte que envíe a mis guardias por Jongin.

De un momento a otro Junmyeon se congela, parece que su cerebro de igual forma dejó de funcionar en un instante. Su hermano menor, aquel le daba razones para seguir luchando para llegar a tener una vida mejor, no pueden tocarlo, moriría al momento de saber que algo malo le pasó.

—Aquí nada más hay una respuesta, pero con diferente situaciones. —Habla el rey. —Lo hacemos por las buenas o por las malas, elige.

Estaba acabado, el más bajo simplemente llora desconsoladamente y asiente ante las egoístas peticiones de su majestad. 

—¡Maravilloso! —Sonríe alejando el cuerpo del mayor del barandal, ahora Junmyeon tiene sus brazos flexionados y su cabeza escondida ahí. Sehun planea terminar con todo esto y continúa con el acto sexual.

No existe la vergüenza ahora, arremete contra el interior de su pareja hasta acabar dentro sin descuidar al otro, ambos terminan en su clímax aunque la cabeza de Junmyeon daba vueltas, mareado y con su cuerpo pesado de un momento todo se volvió oscuro, desmayándose entre los brazos de sus majestad.

—Minseok. —Llama a uno de los guardias, este al darse cuenta corre junto al rey haciendo una reverencia. —Lleva a Junmyeon a mi habitación, debes bañarlo y ponerle las mejores ropas para dormir. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, su majestad. 

Sehun estira su cuerpo y deja salir un suspiro, acomoda sus ropas y camina hasta la habitación de Chanyeol. Había notado muy ansioso a Baekhyun, lo que significa una mala señal más para Park, ya que el mayor tenía un apego demasiado grande hacia este. 

Pega su oreja en la puerta, escucha leves movimientos de cama y la voz de Baekhyun hablando. Toca la puerta y el sonido se detiene, toma la perilla para entrar encontrándose con una inusual situación.

—¡Sehun! —El mayor le regaña, estaba totalmente desnudo entre las piernas de Park. —Justamente ahora, ¿qué quieres?

Chanyeol estaba llorando, se movía intentando zafarse del agarre en sus muñecas que ejercía una cuerda en la cama. El segundo mayor lo llama, a simple vista se ve lo desesperado que se encuentra.

—S-Sehun, ayúdame. —Pide cerrando sus piernas, siendo que Baekhyun las abre en un instante. Este le pega en los muslos para detener todo movimiento.

El rey se acerca a sus hermanos, estos lo miran con diferente sentir esperando que haga algo. Sehun se hinca y toma el rostro de Chanyeol, lo voltea para darle un cálido beso en la frente. Este lo mira confundido, no entiende su movimiento.

—Lo siento, Yeollie. —Se disculpa levantándose de su lugar. —Hoy es la noche del rey, no hay reglas y debes ser astuto para no volverte la presa. Suerte para la próxima. 

Camina para abandonar la habitación y dejar a ese par solos. Lo último que escucha es un grito ahogado de más alto, se disculpa en su interior pero no puede hacer nada frente a Baekhyun.

—Vamos, amor. —Habla el mayor en la habitación. —Se un buen niño y abre las piernas para mí.

Chanyeol negaba, se sentía horrible con esto. Siempre ha considerado a Baekhyun un hermano mayor, no puede creer todo lo que le está haciendo. Las lágrimas no paraban de bajar por sus regordetas mejillas, su cabello negro se pegaba a su frente gracias al sudor y mordía sus labios para no dejar escapar ningún sonido.

—Chanyeol, la fiesta acabará en pocas horas y ni siquiera te he follado. Tu ya me lo hiciste, quiero hacerlo contigo, ahora. —Sentencia tomándolo de las rodillas para separar todo lo que puede las largas piernas, queriendo tener una mejor vista.

Desde que comenzó la fiesta Baekhyun aprovechó que el menor estaría dormido para dominarlo en la cama, la sorpresa de Chanyeol al darse cuenta del mayor en su pelvis saltando sobre su miembro fue grande. El más bajo quería tomar la primera vez de su hermano con un hombre, de las dos formas, aunque no disfrutó para nada estar arriba de él.

—No lo hagas. —Suplica sollozando. —Somos hermanos y hombres, déjame en p-paz.... por favor. 

Baekhyun suelta una ruidosa carcajada, esto le parece tan divertido que llora, limpiándose las lágrimas al poco tiempo después. 

—Nunca te he visto como un hermano, maldición. —Mete el primer dedo lubricado en la apretada entrada, recibiendo un respingo del otro cuerpo. —Esperé años para esto, ya no estás con esa plebeya y ahora te pusiste más gordo. ¡Dios! Tu cuerpo se ha vuelto tan suave y delicado, necesito probarlo.

El menor niega repetidas veces, no quiere seguir manteniendo relaciones sexuales con su hermano. Baekhyun mete dos dedos más al instante, haciendo movimientos rápidos provocando un temblor en sus muslos. 

—Es tu culpa, me encanta cuando subes de peso. —Saca los dedos y se acomoda entre sus piernas, alinea su miembro conta la entrada del menor y sonríe ante la cara que pone el otro. —Disfrútalo, Yeollie.

El mundo de Chanyeol se vino abajo, Baekhyun lo penetró sin importarle ninguna moral entre ellos. Lo utilizó hasta estar satisfecho toda la noche que duró aquel infierno, Chanyeol nada más lloraba y lloraba por que sabe que no sería la última vez así. Le prometió a la señora Oh, su casi madre, que los cuidaría sin importa el costo.

Desearía no haberlo hecho.


	5. Fin de la noche

A pesar de todos los acontecimientos que ha enfrentado Sehun, aún faltaban algunas horas antes que la fiesta termine.  
Decide bajar las escaleras siendo escoltado por sus dos guardias; Yixing y Jongdae, ambos han estado desde el principio junto a él. 

Se sienta en su trono y comienza a ver cada detalle de los invitados con sus actividades, Sehun no puede contar en cuentas fiestas ha asistido desde que tiene trece años. Ha sido testigo de las enfermas mentes que acompaña a los de élite, nunca ninguna de sus prácticas les llamó la atención, por lo tanto no participaba en lo mismo a diferencia de su padre y algunos hermanos.

El señor Wu es un extranjero amigo cercano de la familia, este siempre se ve como un apuesto, alto y amable hombre frente a todos, una de sus características llamativas es su manera tan humilde de comer. Gracias a esto ha logrado cautivar a los medios y al público, Wu Yifan puede comer cualquier cosa sin poner caras.  
Todo es verdad, nunca lo ha tratado de ocultar, puede comer lo que sea.

El apuesto hombre estaba ahí, sentado olvidando los modales que la realeza se empeña en enseñar. Parece un animal, abre la boca para tomar un bocado de aquel cuerpo aún vivo, los gritos de dolor solamente le aumentan el apetito.

Sehun le agradece a sus hermanos nunca haberlo juntado con aquel hombre, siempre mantienen su distancia por lo mismo. 

Suspira aburrido y observa la esquila del lugar, el viejo sacerdote que ha acompañado a la familia Lee durante años. Invitado a muchas fiesta, un hombre que se encarga de dar la palabra del señor mientras no se metan en su camino. Ahora, a pesar de sus años, parece estar en una pequeña orgía coprofágica con jóvenes comiendo sus heces.

El rey odia ese tipo de gustos, le da asco y desea sacarlos de la fiesta. El penetrante peste es difícil que se vaya, se necesita de horas de limpieza para lograr dejarlo como nuevo.  
En su mente planea no volverlo a invitar, le da arcadas tan sólo verlo.

Posa su vista en Zitao y Luhan, cada uno de sus respectivos reinos. Ríe un poco al saber la actitud que estos reciben de los demás, siendo que en las fiestas son peores que el viejo sacerdote.  
Tener relaciones sexuales con menos de edad es una tradición a voces en algunos lugares, su reino es más avanzado de ese modo. Se cree que los menores y su sangre poseen la buena suerte y juventud eterna.

Tao siempre fue un buen amigo, antes de ser el rey hablaban durante horas y hasta tenían acuerdos para salir de vez en cuando. Luhan fue diferente, gracia a Tao se volvieron amigos pero no tan unidos como el primero.  
Los dos compartían la tradición del mes, tomando la inocencia y sangre de algún infante para seguir conservando todo. 

—Dios, todos parecen locos. —Susurra apartando la mirada, mira el reloj faltando una hora para que todo termine.

Es cuestión de tiempo para regresar y observar a su amado, posiblemente luego de dos o tres meses se revelará al ojo público la unión homosexual que mantenían. Lo ponía ansioso tan sólo pensarlo.  
Junmyeon lo cautivó hace una década, unos días antes de coronarse como rey. Sehun decidió visitar a los plebeyos por orden de su padre para conocer más acerca de su responsabilidad, allí lo observó; tan hermoso, joven, soltero y marchito. El mayor se veía tan estresado y con ojeras cubriendo sus ojos, pero su sonrisa no abandonaba al momento de explicarle a un pequeño grupo de niños.

Sehun sabía que ese hombre tendría que ser suyo, no importaba cuantos años pasara, él estaría a su lado. Ahora es feliz de haber cumplido la promesa, el otro duerme en su habitación y su enfermo hermano será tratado con los mejores doctores del reino.

Lo tiene todo en la palma de su mano, nada más debe estar juntos hasta la muerte.

Pasa el tiempo, el olor se vuelve insoportable haciendo sus ojos lagrimear. Ya la fiesta terminó, todos los invitados acomodan y limpian sus vestuarios saliendo por la gran puerta agradeciendo al rey por permitirse invitarlos. Sehun suspira cansado, sube cuando todos se marchan dejando el lugar sucio y hediondo.

Entra a su habitación, aprecia la belleza durmiendo plácidamente en su cómoda cama. Su expresión se encontraba calmada, era hermoso y nadie podría negarse. Antes de dormir junto a su pareja toma un baño rápido, no desea perderse un segundo más junto al maestro.  
Seca su cabello con una toalla, se sienta al lado de Junmyeon y toma su mejilla rellena. Se pregunta como su cuerpo puede estar delgado y su rostro no, pero le resultaba adorable.

El tacto despierta al mayor, Sehun se asusta al verlo abrir los ojos.  
Junmyeon tiene la misma reacción, ambos se quedan viéndose mientras el incómodo ambiente crecía entre los dos. 

—¿Dormiste bien? —Pregunta con extraña timidez. 

—¿Por qué quieres que esté aquí? —Evade su pregunta con otra, no podía olvidar como fue violado hace horas. —¿Qué quieres de mí?

Sehun suspira, esta noche se ha pasado igual. Sabía que tenía que hablar, esperaba que mañana y hoy nada más era para dormir abrazados, su plan se arruinó.

—Seré sincero contigo, me llamas la atención. Me gustas hace tiempo, te investigué y por eso la invitación llegó a tu casa. —Abulta los labios pensando en sus siguientes palabras. —Quiero ayudarte también.

—¿Ayudarme? —Alza una ceja. —Mataste a mi esposa, secuestraste a mi hermano y estoy retenido aquí quien sabe cuanto tiempo. 

—Tu hermano lo encontraron desnutrido, va a ser atendido por los mejores doctores que conozco. ¿No quieres eso? Puedo dejarte libre, a tu suerte. —Frunce el ceño. —Pero, ¿crees que Jongin aguante más? Mis guardias lo encontraron débil, ni siquiera pudo defenderse cuando se lo trajeron, ¿quieres eso?

Junmyeon muerde sus labios, quiere llorar, se prometió hacer lo último hasta que su preciado hermano menor mejorara. Aunque sus límites nunca los puso, se lamenta no haberlo hecho.

—Tu esposa estaba atada a un hombre sin futuro, trabajando hasta el cansancio para medicinas costosas. Cuidando de un niño que no le corresponde, si no te pedía el divorcio en poco tiempo lo más probable es que muriera de esfuerzo. —Se acerca al mayor, este baja su cabeza llorando, la realidad no quería aceptarla. —Estás mejor aquí, el trágico futuro que los ataba será cambiando. Se mío, es lo único que tienes que hacer.

Besa la frente del maestro, este ya no tenía elección alguna. No quiere estar con el rey, pero quiere lo mejor para Jongin, su única familia. 

—Sube. —Seña sus muslos. —Mañana hay que hablar, hoy sólo déjate guiar.

Lo obedece, su pesadilla se vuelve a repetir cuando siente la hombría erecta entre sus mejillas traseras. Sehun lo besa, a diferencia de hace horas, esta vez lo toma con delicadeza y cariño. Intenta calmar la respiración del mayor besando y tocándolo sin incomodarlo, queriendo que el placer se apodere de su cuerpo y aleje su mente.

Quita la ropa interior del mayor, toma con algo de fuerza su trasero separando con lentitud sacándole un jadeo. Sehun se remueve para desatar el cinturón de su bata de baño, poniendo la punta sobre la apretada entrada.

—Si quieres cambiar de posición dime. —Habla el rey metiendo su virilidad, Junmyeon gime al ser abierto por segunda vez en la noche.

Se unen, vuelven a sentirse como una persona. Sus corazones laten un sentimientos diferente, Junmyeon está cerrado con candado y Sehun tiene la llame para que no pueda escapar.

Esta noche se supone que sería la mejor para Junmyeon, en estos momentos estaría volviendo de la fiesta con su esposa para ir juntos a dormir. Vería a un Jongin débil descansando entre las viejas sábanas, besara su frente y le desearía buenas. Joohyun sonriente le abraza y caerían dormidos para repetir los días.

Todo cambió, desde que recibió esa invitación dorada para la fiesta, donde la noche del rey cambiaría su vida completamente. Ahora tiene que vivir a su lado, cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por las caricias de Oh Sehun, el rey.


End file.
